guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quests (Factions)
Skill Point Quests Should therebe an icon to indicate quests that give skill points? There seem to be quite a lot of them in Factions. -- Gordon Ecker 22:26, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :Not a bad idea, anyone want to come up with one? --Rainith 22:33, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :: Why not use the sig icon? We've been using it for quests which give skills to all classes, which is essentially what they are doing here. LordKestrel 01:33, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :::But it's not the same thing. If a quest gives you a skill point, you're getting that skill point no matter what skills you buy. If a quest gives you a specific skill and you already have that skill, you don't get anything, which means the potential loss of a skill point and 1 platinum. I'm thining we can put in icons for skills (skills menu icon), gold (gold symbol) and items (inventory, backpack or bag symbol). -- Gordon Ecker 22:29, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Where'd all the Skills Quests go in Cantha? I know the quests in Cantha are worth a lot more exp than in Tyria, but i'd kind of like some generic skills quests... has anyone found any after the initial flurry? --Jamie 11:31, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :Anet has said that they are moving away from the skill quests model. Instead, they are giving higher XP and skill points as rewards and letting you buy the skills you like. Relevant gwguru thread. — Stabber ✍ 11:35, 1 May 2006 (CDT) ::If you look as you buy skills, they don't drastically go up in price as they did in Prophecies. Of the top of my head, I believe for every skill you buy, the price only goes up 10g. I know my assassin has bought around 7 or so skills and the price is still under 100g. --Gares Redstorm 11:51, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :::Good, I was wondering this same thing... but it still costs my Monk 1 plat to buy any skills in Cantha so I only plan to get all the monk elites. Alxa 11:54, 1 May 2006 (CDT) Quest Info Rationalisation I've noticed that this page, and the other Factions Quest page (http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Category:Factions_quests) have not been rationalised, or cross-referenced. Simple things like the "Track Down " quests: there's 8 in this wiki entry and only 6 in the other one. Furthermore, the other entry has a number of quests that have details of locations that don't even appear in this entry (like the Dredge Temple for "Revolt of the Dredge"). This entry doesn't have all the quests from that page and vice versa. I think it would be good if someone could combine the data... although I'm not volunteering myself. :) :Do you understand how a wiki category works? An article is automatically added to a category if it has the correct entry in the article. If you edit any of the quests listed under Category:Factions quests you will find a line like this: ::Category:Factions quests :... somewhere in the article. If that entry is missing, the quest won't be listed. If you see any such quest with a missing entry you can help by adding it. :The list Quests (Factions) works different. It is not automated and has to be maintained manually. --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 02:11, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Is it possible to somehow indent subsequent quests or add a small note at the end of their names so that one could tell whether the quest is part of a "quest chain" at first glance? I would find this easier to use, because you wouldn't have to click on every quest to see whether it has any other quests that have to be done. Then again, I don't know yet how the Wiki works, so, is it possible? 58.24.194.160 20:41, 5 January 2007 (CST) To Tahnnakai Temple I think that 'To Tahnnakai Temple' is a primary quest but it is not listed as such here. Unfortunately I can't check at the moment. Arathur 03:48, 29 May 2006 (CDT) :It is refered to as a primary quest in Factions_Area_Unlocking so I think it is just a mistake here and I have changed it. Arathur 04:10, 29 May 2006 (CDT) ::Yup, its a Primary Quest, Unless thats been resolved now. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:49, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Skill Quests Is it possible to go back and do any or all of the skill quests once you change your secondary profession like it is in Prophecies? - Capcom 23:25, 26 November 2006 (CST) :I only know for sure that you can do the Instructor Ng ones. I don't know about the rest. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 23:26, 26 November 2006 (CST) ::You could, but as I recall, Senji automatically gives you those basic skills u get from the monastery when you switch sec prof. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 08:05, 27 November 2006 (CST) :::Not true. I just checked a few of the quests and there's at least a few skills the profession changers don't give (like Power Attack and Shatter Hex). So my question stands: which skill quests can you hold off on and be able to do after changing secondary? - Capcom 18:54, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::::I just went back to Instructor Ng, and tried to obtain any of the quests he gives by changing my secondary profession, and he gave me none, so I don't think that is possible, and I doubt that getting the Seek out and Track Down quests is possible, but I can't check because I did them all b4 I picked my secondary profession ;) Turk Nagona 03:44, 6 January 2007 (CST)